Byrgenwerth Scholars
The Byrgenwerth Scholars were members of the Byrgenwerth Institute, an old place of learning. Lore The institute were roots of the Healing Church as well as all other affiliation in Yharnam. The master of the school was Master Willem. The school study science, astrology and archaeology. The institute has a lunarium to observe the sky as well as the orreries and the telescopes. After the discovery of the massive catacomb carved below Yharnam and its watchers-the Pthumerians, a super human race who was said to discover the Eldritch truth , the scholar sent many tomb prospector below to unearth its secret. This led to the discovery of the Old Blood - the founding of the nowaday Healing Church. Many scholars, such as Laurence, believed the blood was a holy, sacred medium and was the way to evolve the human race. However, the head of the scholar-Master Willem feared it. Along with the Old Blood, they discovered the exsistence of the Kin, who were human but ascended to higher plan of exsistence and Great Ones, an extremely powerful, multi-dimensional beings that can exist across several planes of existence and can be described as Gods, who helped the Kin ascend. Though the discovery was great, its cost was great as well, the Pthumerians did not tolerate the tomb raiders from above ground, and the secret they kept was unbearable to the mind of the human. Many tomb prospectors never returned. They either died or encouter Eldritch Truth and unable to withstand the weight of the old knowledge, and went mad. Eventually, the scholars learned that the time of the Great Ones had long gone and they had mysteriously disappeared and that their tomb prospectors or perhaps, human lacked something to withstand the Eldritch Truth. Perhaps their eyes are yet to open or they lacked eyes on the inside. Disillusioned by the limits of human intellect, Master Willem looked to beings from higher planes for guidance, and sought to line his brain with eyes in order to elevate his thoughts. As they unearthed more and more strange and twisted life forms in the nooks and cranies in the labyrinth, their experiment went twisted and inhuman as well. Moral wasn't their concern anymore and each sacrifice an acceptable loss for they were the ones who would evolve the human race, or so they continued to believe. The scholars continued to send more and more tomb prospector to the labyrinth below to retrieve materials for their study. At this time, the news of a distant hamlet where a God had washed ashore came to the scholar's ears. They went there to witness a village filled with fish Kin, who were once human. The scholars mercilessly butchered the former villagers to search for eyes on the inside of their brains. The inside of villagers' skull was'' ''forcibly searched for eyes, as evidenced by innumerable scratches and indentations. They also vilolated the Great One's corpse, which the villagers worshipped as their God- mother Kos as they called her. Little did the scholars know, their actions angered the deceased Great One who laid he curse of blood upon them, and their children, and their children's children, for evermore. After the discovery of Kos, they came into conclusion that the Great Ones were linked to the sea and that ther Great Ones exsists on Earth as well. The note "Hunt the Great Ones, hunt the Great Ones" can be found in their Institute. They then actively sought and systematically located and hunted down any Great Ones they could find to study them. There were perhaps twenty or more lesser Great Ones were hunted down or whose corpses were retrieved by the scholars. Their corpses now still lie in the graveyard at the back of the institute and there are twenty tomb stones there. Then, Laurence a scholar of the school and several other scholars who sided with him come to disagree with Master Willem about the correct path of evolution. He believed that the miraculous Old Blood. This lead to their departure from the school and to the founding of the Healing Church, and the establishment of blood healing. The blood healing was said to be able to cure all desease and brought power to the church and Laurence, the First Vicar of thr church. Some time later, a scholar betrayed his fellows at Byrgenwerth and brought blood found in the labyrinth back with him to Cainhurst Castle. The church, in response, declared the said blood was forbidden and Byrgenwerth forbidden ground. Today, the college lies deep within a tangled wood... abandoned and decrepit and it is unknown how many scholars still alive. Associations * Master Willem - Provost * Gate Keeper - former Tomb Prospector, password gate keeper * Dores, grave guard of the forbidden woods- former Tomb Prospector, grave guard * Laurence-former member * Gehrman - former member * Lady Maria - former member * Caryll - student, runesmith Arsenals Eye.jpg|Caryll Runes Blacksky Eye.jpg|Blacksky Eye Trivia Category:Lore Category:Affiliation